Replay
by Happy because I tried
Summary: Edward esta enamorado de Bella pero no es capas de decirle, asi que se desaoga en su piano escribiendole una linda cancion a ella,One-Shot.


**Replay**

Aquí estaba yo sentado enfrente de mi piano, tratando de sacar la melodía que ha estado rondando mi mente desde que la conocí, Bella, todavía me parece un sueño.(n/a:el shawty no lo voy a poner porque no me suena ni tampoco voy a poner Bella)

…. She is like a melody in my head (ella es como una melodia en mi cabeza)

That I can't keep out (que no puedo sacar)

Got me singin' like (me tiene cantando como)

Na na na na everyday (na na na na todos los días)

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (es como si mi ipod estuvieran en repetir)

Todavía me acuerdo el primer día cuando la conocí...

Flash back...

Hoy me tocaba recoger a mi "linda y adorada "hermana que en mi lenguaje, es: el malvado duendecillo que tengo como hermana, ósea Alice, en el centro comercial, como cosa rara ella estaba allá, con el resto de sus amigas.

Estaba llegando a la fuente donde quedamos de encontrarnos y esa fue la primera vez que la vi, era tan perfecta como solo un ángel es, tenía una larga cabellera castaña hasta su cintura, era algo pálida, pero sus facciones como hechas por un gran pintor, tenía unos labios muy carnosos , una pequeña nariz , pero sus ojos no los alcanzaba a ver desde tan lejos me quería acercar a hablar con ella aunque sea solo preguntarle la hora o algo, pero tenía miedo , luego vi que estaba buscando a alguien , seguramente a su novio, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía, tenía unos muy profundos ojos marrones como el chocolate derretido, sus ojos brillaron y vi como se levantaba de la banca y se acercaba hacia mí.

Remember the first time we met( te acuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos)

You was at the mall wit your friends (estabas en el Centro comercial con tus amigas)

I was scared to approach ya ( tenía miedo de acercarme )

But then you came closer (pero cuando te acercaste)

Hopin' you would give me a chance (esperanzado que me dieras una oportunidad)

Tu un hermoso ángel que me podría decir a mí, y yo que te podría responder, me preguntaría porque estoy babeando por ella tan solo por verla o tal vez…

Hola, Edward- me dijo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, como si nos conociéramos de algún lugar , pero busque por todos los lados en mi cabeza pero estoy seguro que me acordaría de ella si la hubiera visto antes, después escuche su musical risa, yo seguía sin entender,- no nos conocemos- dijo leyendo mi mente, y me asuste de que hubiera escuchando todo lo que pensé.- pero tu hermana me dijo que te dijera que la esperaras un segundo, que vio unas ofertas a último momento –

-hola…- dije recuperando mi vos que se había desaparecido, pero yo no sabía el nombre de ella.

-Bella, Bella Swan- me dijo extendiendo su diminuta mano hacia mi- soy la mejor amiga del duendecillo ese- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-un gusto Bella- dije dándole un apretón de manos- yo creo que ese pequeño duende es mi hermana Alice- .

Al lejos oí un grito, de nada menos que ella.

"oí eso Edward!!!!!". Que venía corriendo hacia nosotros, matándome con la mirada.

O o está enojada, suerte – me dijo Bella con cara de compasión, empezó a irse para la salida- nos vemos luego si sobrevives- ya me estaba dando miedito de Alice - chao Alice , Jake ya llego- le dijo a Alice que seguramente ya estaba detrás de mi detrás de mí, pero lo de el tal Jake me desarmo, tenia novio lo hubiera pensado antes.

Fin de el flash back

Quién diría que con el tiempo y las constantes visitas de Bella a mi casa, nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero nunca paso nada más que eso, porque ella tenía novio, Jacob, una vez, espié a Bella hablando con mi hermana, y dijo que ella en verdad no lo amaba, solo lo quería cono su mejor amigo o un hermano pero que no quería herirlo.

Hasta que un día llego a casa triste, Alice se había ido, yo estaba solo, pero la invite a pasar a la sala, pero nunca pensé lo que iba a pasar.

Flash Back

Hoy era una aburridor Domingo estaba solo en casa todos se habían ido a visitar a los abuelos yo me quede en casa a descansar, pero por la tarde escuche el timbre sonar desesperado, de pronto se habían vuelto antes y estaban desesperados por la lluvia cuando fui a abrir la puerta estaba ella, Bella con sus hermoso ojos, tristes sin ninguna luz.

Hola Edward – su vos estaba rota.

Hola Bella, estas bien?- no podía aguantar ver un ángel tan triste.

Solo necesito a Alice, por favor- estaba desesperada estoy segura.

Lo siento ella se fue pero si quieres entra te preparare alguna cosa, no se quieres un té- ella se estaba debatiendo si entrar o no pero al final escuche un bajo "que pierdo con entrar". Entonces le dije que fuera a la sala y yo le traía el té, digamos que no soy la mejor persona cocinando, me demore un poquito haciendo esa cosa.

Cogí una manta y la bebida para llevársela a Bella que estaba empapada, pero cuando llegue a sala se me encogió el corazón ahí estaba mi ángel, con su cabeza entre sus níveas manos, llorando, me apresure a llegar a su lado estaba destrozada.

Bella estas bien?- me espese a poner nervioso que le paso estaba lastimaba que hacia la llevaba a el hospital, a quien llamaba-si quieres llamo a Alice o tu novio a Jacob, - pero esto último detono algo en su interior que hiso que unos tristes sollozos salieran de sus labios, ella necesitaba un hombro para llorar, así que sin saber que mas hacer la abrace tratando de que se sintiera protegida entre mis brazos, así estuvimos toda la tarde ella simplemente lloraba y lloraba , y yo solo estaba ahí, acompañándola, no dijimos nada, cuando ya era casi de noche, Alice llego y se subió a su pieza desde eso nuestro laso como amigos se hiso más fuerte que nunca.

Fin del Flash Back

La otra semana supe que ella estaba así porque había terminado con Jacob , aunque no lo quería su amistad también se rompió y yo como bobo que era hablándole de él.

Y nada que la canción me salía de pronto se le pongo letra estuve un rato pensando y escribiendo varios versos, pero muchos me parecían sin sentido, seguía repitiendo y repitiendo la canción en mi cabeza tratando de que salera.

She is like a melody in my head (ella es como una melodía en mi cabeza)

That I can't keep out (que no puedo sacar)

Got me singin' like (me tiene cantando como)

Na na na na everyday (na na na na todos los días)

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (es como si mi ipod estuvieran en repetir)

Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, no había momento en que sus lindos ojos no pasaran por mi cabeza haciendo perderme de todo alrededor, y solo pensar en ella, cuando se sonrojaba era tan adorable, y su musical risa, cuanto deseaba besar sus deliciosos labios carnosos.

Estudiamos en el mismo instituto teníamos varias horas juntos, Bella era algo, por no decir demasiado torpe, así que me mantenía a su lado para que no se callera o tropezara con cualquier cosa, también me gustaba ahuyentar a sus odiosos seguidores. Algunas veces hablábamos horas por teléfono, porque la conversación fluía como si nada, siempre pensé que iba a tener que pensar cada cosa que le diría pero nunca pasó así, hablar con ella es tan fácil.

Habíamos echo muchas cosas juntos y locos, por ejemplo me acuerdo cuando me toco cocinar.

Flash Back

Por la mañana había hecho una apuesta con Bella si ella no tropezaba en todo el día, yo le cocinaba una "deliciosa " cena , pero si perdía ella tendría que acompañar a Alice a un cansador dia de compras. Estuve todo el día mirándola caminaba mas lento de lo normal y miraba sus pies todo el tiempo y en gimnasia casi se cae sino fuera por el odioso de Mike que la sujeto antes de que cayera , otra razón para odiarlo mas, asi paso el día y como milagro NO SE CAYÓ en todo el día no toco el piso, aquí estaba yo cocinándole una cena de la que no tenia idea que era, mi mama me había dada algunas indicaciones.

See you been all around the globe (veo que estarás en todo el mundo)

Not once did you leave my mind(en ningún momento dejaste mi mente)

We talk on the phone, from night til the morn(Nosotros hablamos por teléfono desde la noche hasta la mañana)

Girl you really change my life( en verdad cambiaste mi vida)

Doin things I never do (hacienda cosas que nunca hago)

I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes ( estoy en la cocina , cocinando cosas que a ella le gusta)

Al final la lasaña le gusto a Bella, aunque quedo un poco simple, pero no estaba tan mal.

Fin de el Flash Back

Ya solo me falta muy poco para terminar la cansion, y estoy seguro que mi familia ya casi viene porque habían ido a nose donde con Bella, la canción iba muy bien, ojala tuviera el valor para cantársela, algún día le tendría que decir mis sentimientos ya falta poco para que el instituto acabe, y yo me voy a ir a estudiar medicina y ella también, nunca volveremos a vernos a no ser que yo le diga mis sentimientos.

I can be your melody (yo puedo ser tu melodía)

A girl that could write you a symphony (te puedo escribir una symphonia)

The one that could fill your fantasies (la que pueda llenar tus fantasias)

So come baby girl let's sing with me (así que ven amor canta conmigo)

Ay, I can be your melody (yo puedo ser tu melodía)

A girl that could write you a symphony (te puedo escribir una symphonia)

The one that could fill your fantasies (la que pueda llenar tus fantasias)

So come baby girl let's sing with me (así que ven amor canta conmigo)

La canción la describía perfectamente, solo tenia la esperanza de reunir el suficiente coraje para decirle que desde que la conocí me enamore de ella, por su increíble belleza interior y exterior.

Cante la canción por ultima ves y me gusto mucho como quedo tenia un buen ritmo, y la letra no estaba tan mal, y pensé en vos alta " ojala se la pudiera cantar a Bella", y suspire eso seria muy difícil pero luego me sorprendí porque oí aplausos a mis espaldas, me voltee esperando lo peor _que no esté ahí , que no esté ahí, por favor que Bella no este ahí _y claro como mi suerte es tan mala, ahí estaba ella en estado de shock mirándome con los ojos como platos, y toda mi familia a su lado. Todos me dijeron frases como "muy linda Edward" o "me encanto y después se fueron dejándome solo con Bella que todavía no volvía de su estado, estuve unos cinco minutos mirando hacia todos los lados con miedo de fundirme en su mirada, para ver el rechazo en ella, pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Edward…. Yo…nose que decirte-dijo acercándose a sentarse en el banco de el piano conmigo- la canción es muy linda- tenia una sonrisa apenada en sus labios reuni todas las fuerzas posibles y dije lo siguiente.

-Bella yo desde que te conocí , en el centro comercial, y cuando vi como tenias una extrema belleza interior y también eres hermosa por fuera, me enamore profundamente de ti, con el tiempo vi como querías a tu novio, y cuando lloraste tanto cuando terminaron, vi que lo menos que necesitabas en ese momento era otra persona al lado tuyo,y se que fui muy cobarde de mi parte no decirte mis sentimientos desde el principio, yoo.. te amo- hubo un incomodo silencio porque Bella me miraba con una extraña luz en sus ojos , en ese momento supe que como suponía, ella no correspondía mis sentimientos, mi corazón se apretujo de la tristeza, en este momento lo único que necesitaba era irme de aquí antes de que ella me dijera palabras como, "Edward yo lo siento mucho pero, tu no me gustas…".- pero supongo que tu no sientes lo mismo, así que será mejor que me vaya-

Me estaba levantando para irme cuando ella me cogio de los hombres, y nos dimos un apasionado beso que no tengo muchas palabras para describirlo era simplemente _perfecto _, yo era muy feliz

She is like a melody in my head (ella es como una melodía en mi cabeza)

That I can't keep out (que no puedo sacar)

Got me singin' like (me tiene cantando como)

Na na na na everyday (na na na na todos los días)

It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (es como si mi ipod estuvieran en repetir)

-Yo también te amo Edward-….


End file.
